Ancient Gem Power Fight!
Ancient Gem Power Fight! '''Is a RFF spin-off created by user '''Aggron... Just Aggron. Currently there is 1 round. Origins Creation Ancient Gem Power Fight 'was created on March 29, 2018. The game idea came from his dream when he was playing a IRL game where he was attempting to protect Raid Eggs (Pokémon GO) to generate new items and win. Eventually, the dream enemies tried to steal the eggs, then his dream vision went black, then turning to the inside of a box and a Dis-Viper coming out, implying that the others were defeated. 404 and Sparky appeared in his dream, but had no subtle or understandable appearance. He replaced the eggs with gems because protecting Raid Eggs seemed too vague. RFF This game is a RFF Spin-Off. FAQ For the Aggron Post questions about the game here, for example, Q: What is your favorite gem? A: The Hessonite, even though it isn't the best. Q: How many rounds will there be? A: Info Player List *TimewornKaiju *Airtoum *XXPhoenix888 *Btd456Creeper *Sonar553 *EndermanR169 *Eternulli Enemies *Machamp *Stickman Locations ''Coming Soon Shop The shop is a place where you can buy gems and weapons. Available from Shop Gems * Quartz * Hessonite * Gold * Diamond * Rainbow Gem Event Gems * April Fool's Gem * Jade * Chrysocolla Egg * Moss Quartz * Agate * Apple Gem * Rose Quartz * Memorial Diamond Aggron’s Pick * Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared * Pokémon Deviant Art * The Amazing World of Gumball List of obtainable items Note: Drops may only be edited by the GM. Shop Exclusive Zap Gun (10,000 coins) - Shocking. Might as well get yourself a taser from Gold. Food (1000 coins) - Healing items The below's coins amounts are the sell prices. Quartz Drops Plastic Knife - Can this really help? Well, I guess a little, at the start. (100 coins) Rock - Can’t it be picked up off the ground? Well, apparently there are no rocks around, so… (30 coins) Pillow - I don’t know… (10 coins) Throw Pillow - I don’t know, just like a pillow, but only throwable. Hmmmm… (10 coins) Scissors - A bit mor’ dangerous, but who cares? (100 coins) Big Rock - It’s heavy and can’t be thrown far, but it can knock someone unconscious. (100 coins) Pebble - Hah hah hah! Remember David and Goliath? Like in that story, it still can deal damage. (1 coin) Wooden Knife - Wow! One of the best Quartz drops! You can give them heart splinters! Wait. That’s ridiculously brutal… (200 coins) Big Stick - Sticks and stones break thy bones. But don’t mess with this 5 mm in diameter, 4 foot long stick! Though it’s a bit heavy… (100 coins) Plastic Button-Bucket - Is a bucket full of collectables gonna help? (100 coins) Clothespin - Ummm... (5 coins) Pebble Shooter - Good for ur pebblez. (20 coins) Pine Neddley Stick - Boi boi boiknm. (50 coins) Stabby Stabby Carrot - Eat or stab? (50 coins) Hessonite Drops Stone Knife - Now we’re talkin! Very Big Stone - Can be thrown only about 5 inches, it’s that heavy! Hammer and Nails - Soe Brutal! Screwdriver and Screws - Soe Brutal 2! Rivets - Not as brutal without the gun! Sledgehammer - The rarest of all Level 2’s! And the last one you likely got. Bony Shank - A shank made of bones from the shaft of a man’s femur. Looks like someone Googled what the strongest bone in the body was. Sand Bucket - IDK. Strategically use this. Gold Drops Iron Knife - One of the better knives! Venomous Iron Knife - Oh boi! Pitchfork - How brutal! Torch - Welp. You can make a carcass dinner. BB Gun - Weak, yet deadly. Wait, that makes no sense! Slingshot - Is as is Bow & Arrows - BOIIII!!! Taser - Just… Tases. Dis-Viper - It looks so small and cute, but it will SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!!! Icicle - It mayn’t seem deadly, but it is. Just hide it in a tree and use the control to drop it on their heads. Protector Beams - Protecting your gems is important, so hiding a beam underground surrounding it is good. Beam wear out after 3 uses. Laser - YEE!!! Psychic Punch - Wow, how? Hadouken-Shoryuken - SUCH POWAH!!! Lava Bucket - I HAS A BUCKET!!! Molten Big Rock - I’m running out of ideas! Boulder - B careful (wink) Rama-Lamba-Bang-Bang - A ram rams, the lamb lambs, and then… BANG BANG!!! Savage Tiger - VHAT??? Diamond Drops Electric Diamond Sword - Whoop Whoop! Invisible Sword - Where is it? Only the owner can see it! Anvil - Well done! Now you crushed someone! Flog Staff - HOW DASTARDLY!!! Rivet Gun - Woah! AK-47 - UM HOW? Zim’s Ship - What? PUNY HUMAN GIVE IT BAAACK!!! Sandy’s Explosive Serum - Pour it in everything for an extra special EXPLOSIVE bonus. Rainbow Gem Drops Speed Potion - Move so fast no one can hit you. Lasts for 1 turn. Fire Staff - Burn your foes! Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Water Staff - Drown them in rain, and, cause ocean waves from out of the ground! Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Grass Staff - Control thorns and trees and any sort of plant to hurt foes. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Electric Staff - Sigh. What do I say? Control lightning. That’s it. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Ice Staff - Not all that useful, just freeze people, steal some gems, y’know. Whatever. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Fighting Staff - Get your punches, kicks, uppercuts, and headbutts to be stronger!!! Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Poison & Sludge Staff - I don’t know what use it could be. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Earth Staff - Just controls the ground, Dust. No plants. Just soil. You might cause a sandstorm or an Earth fist, but that’s all I feel you can do. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Psy-Staff - You can hover in mid-air and make other objects move. Consider yourself lucky, ‘cuz this is OP. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Buggy Staff - control insects and bugs of all species; Microcoryphia, Thysanura, Arachnid, Orthoptera, Diplura, etcetera. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Staff of Air and Flight - Sure you can fly and cause tornadoes and stuff, but, is it really useful for anything else? Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Gem Staff - You can use it once to easily take a single gemstone from someone. But if they have one too, that’s one big fight you’ll get in. Spirit Staff - Kiểm soát tinh thần và buộc họ phải làm công việc bẩn thỉu của bạn. (The previous text was in Vietnamese. USE GOOGLE!!!) Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Dragon Staff - Of course you know what this staff’s for. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Darkness Staff - As always, there’s always some sort of use for a seemingly useless item. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Metal Staff - I’m running out of descriptions! Let me copy and paste… I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Teach Pokémon to understand The power that's inside Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Oops. Wrong thing… Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Fairy Staff - LONG HEAVY SIGH. Has a cooldown of 1 turn and can be used 10 times. Event Drops April Fool’s Gem Drops (March 29-April 5) Invisible Landmine - Hah hah! Sizeable Rock - It looks like a pebble, but then it transforms into a Big Rock. HAH HAH!!! Nano-Ship - The ship can fly into someone’s mouth and cause them to hit themselves. HAH HAH!!! Exploding clone - whoever hits this clone explodes! He’s always near you, though. Pen - OMG IT’S SO RARE KILL THEM WITH IT!!! (Note: YOU GOT TROLLED IT DOES NOTHING) Jade Drops Passover (March 30-April 7) Flatbread - This expired hundreds of years ago. It’s as hard as a rock, and can slice through salami. Ghost of Death - How unlucky! Deploys automatically 1 hour after obtained. Can’t be deployed manually. Can knockout obtainer. Lamb’s Blood - Prevent being knocked out by spreading this on yourself. Yeast - Put it in bread to make it rise. Pour it on someone to explode them. ILLOGICAL!!! Death Ghost Knife - One use, steals a random item on who it is used on. Chrysocolla Egg Drops Easter (April 1-10) Egg Bomb - Whadaya expect? Rotten Egg Bomb - Ewww… I mean, It’s not expired! Choco-Bunny - I’mean, it’s more of a healing item than a weapon. Easter Bunny - Sometimes he give healing eggs, sometimes they’re the bomb. Just like Delibird. Egg-Shaped Rock - Blame me for running out of ideas. The Cross - Literally the cross that Jesus carried. It’s light for the user and not for the target. I just added the nails. Fake Quartz - There yah go. Happy easter! Moss Quartz Drops Day (April 19-26) Your Turnip - It’s yours! Throw if you want, or eat it. Or just… keep it. Molten Potato - I mean, hey, it’s still a plant! Pea - Collect them and put ‘em in the pod! Pea Pod - The more peas, the more damage done to a target. Sharp Carrot - Oh my gosh! It’s as hard as an Icicle! Lobbing Beet - Lob ‘em beets! Cactus - Pluck the needles for the launcher. Cactus Needle Launcher - Launch ‘em needles! Controlled Tree - And what can we do without a tree? Just plant it and grow it when you want to. Tomato - just a tomato. You aren’t lucky. Venda Cycad Bomb - It’s a bomb! Blow up everyone else but you with this epic ULTRA-RARE KO bomb. Steals one item from each player. You got lucky to get this. Agate Drops de Mayo (May 3-7) Maracas - Bang la maracas de Cinco de Mayo! Mexican Knife - A foot long knife. BOIIII!!! Taco Bomb - GIR would definitely fall for it. Ofrenda - Place images on the ofrenda to summon them! Charizard/Giratina/Luigi/Mario/Zim/SpongeBob/Sandy/Bob (Bob’s Furniture) images - Place this on the ofrenda to summon the character. ' ' ''' Apple Gem Drops Day (May 8-12) Apple Da Bomb - SPHLAT!!! DUNCE Hat - Lower an opponent’s self-esteem -- and attack damage! Teacher’s Stick - Now you listen, Junior! 2+2=4, not fish Ol’ Planky - When I was a kid, teachers used to spank us with Ol’ Planky. Ol’ Naily - This baby was outlawed before school started. Ol’ Chalky - LISTEN TO ME!!! 104 x 693 = 72072. GOT IT??? ' ' '' Rose Quartz Drops Day (12-17 of May) Feather Duster - It provokes allergies AND goads challenger! Book - Gain more knowledge with it! Or just throw it at your brother. Who cares? Chequebook - Yay! Get 2000 free coins! Or loose 2000. You don’t know! Scalding Chilli - Mom’s cooking hurts! Dinner - Kids! Dinner’s Ready!!! Armed Forces Day Exclusive Armed Forces Day Gun (May 19): 10000 coins. This mini-cannonball gun is in the shop today only in remembrance of the many people who fought in the war. Memorial Diamond Drops Day (May 26 to June 3) Pointed Stick-US-Flag - Stab victims in remembrance. I have no idea why, but just do so. Red-White-Blue Sword - BOI GraveROCK - A gravestone. I shouldn't give you this, but what am I supposed to do? These gems are ancient! They have minds of their own. Molten Ash - Welp. The gems are ancient. And apparently they commemorate Memorial Day quite weirdly. Machamp Memorial Statue - RIP Machamp. Actually, he was a jerk, why am I saying this? Quartzapphiruby Drops Day (June 12-16) Pointed Stick-US-Flag - Stab victims with tha flag! OOF-FLAG Rock - OOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFF Quartz/Ruby/Sapphire Drill - A drill of much quartz/RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBEEEEE!!!/Oof! So! Oof! Expensive! Oof! Slap-Flag - boi. Red-White-Blue Sword - BOI Lapis Lazuli Drops Day (June 16-20) Briefcase - What items are in here? Briefcase Items* (Pen, Tax Book, Laptop, Wire Cutter) - UNKNOWN DESC: ERROR 404 NOT FOUND (no offense 404) Sun Stone Drops Day of Summer! (June 21) Popsicle Magnifying Glass Boiling Sunscreen Cordierite DropsDay (June 29-July 2) Canada Sword Canadian Flag Canadian Bacon Canadian Pig Oiniteoderfla12 Clone Canadian Bucks Independence Day (July 3-10) Same as Memorial Day Declaration of Independence folded into a really sharp sword Civic Gem Drops Civic Holiday (August 6-10) Same as Canada Day Wermacht Obnoxious British Accent Megaphone WYOMING IN WYOMING Sapphire Drops Birthday (September 1-10) Calendar Boiling Wisky Ninja Poker Chips United States Canada Mexico Panama -- Montenegro Bosnia Herzegovina -- The Marshall Islands, Bougainville Sword. Killer Pancreas Spleen Bomb Smokey Cigar Knife Laser-Pointer (see List of Anti-Godmodding Weapons and Abilities) Sapphire Sword Specially Useless Golden Text For Updates As Your Name Hyperdeath Gun Sudanese Surskit Your Very Own Aggron Clone (A way for me to have fun it this game I made :3) M-1911 Salvadoran Flag Salvadoran Sword Salvadoran Flag-Colored Bomb Country Drops = *Comes from another item = Category:RFF Spin-Offs